I won't say i'm in love
by inugomegirl
Summary: Song fic, Song I won't Say i'm in love, Hercules. Inspired by Esperata. MarleneXSkipper. Sung by Marlene, About Skipper. One shot song fic, Please R&R.


This is based off the Song I won't say from Hercules. I Saw a video on Youtube dedicated to Skipper and Marlene, and Got a great idea for the Story. So I hope you like it, ( **I Won't Say - Skipper and Marlene By kris10brownuk.) check it out. **On fan fiction she is known as Esperata.

Marlene was happily Swimming around in her habitat, when skipper and Private came waddling over, Marlene's heart started pumping at the site of skipper.

"Hey Marlene, We Need someone at the finish line to be a clear cut judge, Can you do it?" Private asked excitedly with big happy pleading eyes, Marlene smiled lightly.

"sure, why not." She Responded, hoping it would Make skipper happy. His beak turned into a smile at her answer, Private jumped back happily.

"Great just wait at the finish line, incase it's a photo finish." Skipper cheered, pulling her towards the fresh finish line Rico painted in front of the Dolphin Tank. She stood off to the side, Waiting for further instruction. Rico Rushed up to her spitting out a black and white checkered flag.

She grasped it tightly in her Paw, Waving it once to test it out. The penguins huddled together, waiting for skippers Command.

"Ok Men, Rico and Kowalski against Private and I, One of you starts the race," He Pointed To the ground where they were standing, "and one finishes, It's a Two penguin relay."

Marlene waited for Rico and Skipper to Slide over to Point 2, while Kowalski and Private lined up at the starting line, Standing straight and tall Waiting For Marlene to start the race.

"On your Mark," The penguins didn't flinch, she threw both hands up, "Get Set," They leaned down, Ready to take off, "GO!" Marlene yelled dropping her arms, Both Penguins took off on there Stomachs. Whooshing past Marlene, causing her to loose balance spinning to the ground.

She looked back after them, Private was in the lead by a few feet. After that Skipper would Be at the finish line. Her heart lifted, she started Shacking Her head, remembering the last time she'd liked someone like this.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgment," She started singing, her voice started out quiet, so no one would hear her.

"I guess I've already won that," She Rose from the ground where she had been when the penguins rushed past her.

"No man is worth the aggravation." She turned her back to where Skipper would be, Crossing her arms Closing her eyes tightly, remembering her terrible past. "That's Ancient history now." Her Voice kicked up becoming Faster, and louder, Doris the dolphin and a few of her sister poked their heads up when they heard someone signing.

"Been There done that," she sang clenching her paws into fist. Doris and her sisters Sighed joining in on her song.

"_Who'd ya think you're kidding' He's the Earth and heaven to you Try to keep it hidden, Honey we can see right through you" They sang, _She looked At them, Shaking her head.

"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no." She Sang louder grabbing her head, trying to block them out. But they kept singing

"_Girl, ya can't conceal it We know how ya feel and Who you're thinking of." She kept shaking her head._

"I won't say it no, no." She Chirped,

"_You swoon you sigh why deny it Uh- oh?"_

" It's too cliché I won't say I'm in love." her voice softened As she sang on. All the while Doris and her sisters kept glancing at each other.

"I thought my heart had learned its lesson, It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming get a grip girl." She Lightly Tapped her Paws that were wrapping in fists to her head, as her voice started speeding up again.

"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out. Oh!" she Gave each Syllable emphasis.

" _You keep on denying. Who you are and how you're feeling, Baby, we're not buying. Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown-up, When ya gonna own up, That ya got, got, got it bad?" The dolphins Chanted._

"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no." She denied, dramatically crossing a paw over her eyes. Doris Shook her head, her sisters Next to her Kept singing.

"_Give up, give in." they all kept quiet for Doris to sing a solo "Check the grin, you're in love!"_

"This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love." She twirled around a few time, Letting her Water based Mammal choir sing.

"_You're doin flips read our lips, You're in love."_

"You're way off base, I won't say it." her voice was soft, than got a little rougher "Get off my case, I won't say it." Angrily Turning her back on Them, they sighed again.

"_Girl, don't be proud, It's O.K. you're in love." They perfectly Sang._

Just than Marlene Noticed Kowalski, was Barely in front of Skipper. She Held her Breath as the Dolphins Dove back under the water. At the Last second Skipper belted forward, and it was obvious that he won. He jumped to his feet Cheering, as Private and Rico came rushing back.

"Nice job private," Skipper Congratulated, They high-fived a few times, before Marlene Came in.

"Good job guys, Close race." She Quickly Added, Skipper Nodded his head and smiled. Rico and Kowalski Started Heading back to the H.Q. in shame, Skipper and Private raced to catch up. Marlene Stared After them Happily.

" Oh, At least out loud," She started as the Dolphins gently raised their heads from the water. " I won't say I'm in love." She Ended sweetly on a long note. Doris Smiled Nudging Marlene's Back lightly with a flipper.

Penguins.

"I guess it was Illogical To have Marlene there." Kowalski Pointed out as they walked back to their habitat.

"Yeah but Skipper still wanted her their." Private interjected, Skipper smiled, He Shook his head Back and Forth at the young penguin's comment, He wasn't Denying but Private Was sometimes a loud mouth, But skipper didn't mind him he just smiled to himself staying silent, as the other penguins nudged him lightly.

"He's just a dreamer," He told himself, referring to Private. "I remember what is what like To be like him." Skipper glance at the Youth, He was smiling waddling Quickly along. Skipper let him Pass, than he turned around, And waved to Marlene, who was Watching them. She blushed waved back and went back to her own Habitat.

**The Lyrics are not perfect, It was hard for me To have them singing at the same time, but I did the best I could. I hope you like it! Please review. And thank Esperata for giving me the great story idea. She's a fantastic Writer. And her Video's on Youtube hackin rock.**


End file.
